Apaixonado
by Yuuki-Ryo
Summary: -Es que no es tan fácil para mí.- Exclamo el castaño levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta ante la divertida mirada del francés. –No es solamente ir a su casa y decirle. Zhuo solo quiero decirte que te amo, que muero por ti, que contigo no me salen las palabras...-


Bueno~ esto es un regalo para un amigo~ el cual odio… Pero después de todo te odio con amor así que sufre mi odio y ya, no me des más problemas de los necesarios.

**Disclamer:**Hetalia no es mío sino de Himaruya

**Notas:** Primero… A la mierda, no tenía un nombre que ponerles a los personajes así que compre los derechos de uno y me robe el otro… Cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia. Y es por eso que:~

João Fernando Carriedo Da Silva = Portugal~

Zhuo Wang = Macau

¬¬ Vaya ciencia más complicada :D

* * *

-¡ARTHUR ABRE ESTA PUERTA AHORA! –Desde fuera de la casa del inglés gritaba uno de sus viejos amigos. – Arthur por favor… Es de vida o muerte.- Gritaba cada vez más bajo hasta volverse un susurro sentando y apoyando la espalda en la puerta escondiendo el rostro entre las rodillas.

Dentro de la casa se encontraba un recién bañado inglés buscando su vestimenta pre seleccionada el día anterior, al oír los ruidos no tuvo mayor opción que apresurar todo el proceso agradeciendo el haberse preparado desde el día anterior, después de vestirse , salió prácticamente volando hacia la puerta poniéndose los zapatos en el proceso, dejándole un aspecto desorganizado. Al llegar a la puerta la abrió sin consideración dejando al portugués apoyado en esta, caer al piso.

-João.- Susurro tomando algo de aire, arrastrándolo dentro de la casa y azotando la puerta fuertemente. -¿Qué es lo que te trae aquí tan temprano?- sabia que el otro no se levantaba tarde pero llegar a esa hora era demasiado.

-Arthur… - Se sentó en el sillón más cercano sin decir algún comentario sobre el aspecto del otro. –Tengo un problema… Bueno no es exactamente un problema, pero esto es de vida o muerte y no, no estoy exagerando.-

Con un par de tazas de té y su juego completo desde la cocina y prestando atención a todas las palabras que salían de la boca del otro regresaba el rubio tomando asiento frente al otro ofreciéndole una taza, incitándole a continuar con su relato.

-Hay alguien que no se sale de mi mente, creo que te imaginaras por donde voy. Bueno… Es que con el no me salen las palabras… Y quizás tú pudieras ayudarme a decirle que yo muero por él, eso del romanticismo… No se me da. – Empezaba a decir sin despegar sus ojos de la taza de té que el otro le había entregado.

-Yo… Yo no sé qué decirte… Supongo… Que tampoco es mi fuerte, tal vez necesites pensarlo. ¿Por qué no simplemente se lo dices? -

-No lo entiendes, yo quiero decírselo, pero quiero hacerlo de una manera mas poética y yo no sé como.- Apretaba fuertemente la taza siendo notado por el otro que se la quito.

-¿Qué te parece si lo conversamos mañana? Tengo en este momento algo de prisa, una reunión. Pero quiero ayudarte. Mañana te veré ¿Te parece? A la misma hora. Prometo en no pensar en otra cosa más que en cómo resolver eso.-

Al luso no le quedo mayor opción que aceptar la condición del otro, después de todo había llegado sin avisar a su casa. Lentamente se retiro rogando que ya fuera el día siguiente.

* * *

Se levanto aun más temprano que el día anterior entrando como si nada a la casa del inglés donde este tomaba su ducha matutina, ocasionando que el anglosajón bajara a recibirle de nuevo con una taza de té vistiendo únicamente ropa interior y una bata de baño mientras aun se veían varias gotas de agua bajando por su cuerpo. Tomaron asiento como el día anterior, todo era justamente igual, inclusive la respuesta del inglés había sido similar a la del día pasado.

-Lo siento João, no sé qué decirte. Nunca había tenido que hacer lo que me pides.- Bajo el rostro apenado a modo de respuesta provocando que el ibérico mayor levantara el rostro visiblemente frustrado.

-Pensaba que éramos amigos…-

-Y lo seguimos siendo pero tienes que entenderme… No sé qué es lo que debo hacer… Nunca me había pasado algo así.-

-Tienes razón… Lo lamento, es que estoy desesperado, tienes que ayudarme a decirle que yo muero por el.-

-Lo sé, y por eso… Espero que no te arrepientas después…- El otro negó la cabeza sin entender de que hablaba su amigo. –Me refiero a que también le tuve que pedir ayuda a alguien.- Respondió poniendo una mueca de desagrado.

Sonó el timbre una, dos veces, después un leve toquido a la puerta como si no quisiera ser oído todo antes de que se escuchara como se abría al puerta dejando pasar una larga melena rubia, unos ojos azules.

-Merde, creí que tendría un tiempo de calidad con mon amour~. – Medio bromeaba el francés al sentir algo de tensión en el ambiente. –Entonces… Disculpa la demora espero no te moleste. Aquí estoy, cuéntenme cual es el problema.- Tomando asiento junto al inglés, mirando directamente al luso.

-Yo…-

-El está enamorado de… Nunca me dijiste de quien… Solo sé que es un él. Por favor dime que no es… el spaintard.- Rezando a todos los dioses por escuchar una negativa de su amigo.

-Mon amour déjalo hablar.- acaricio la pierna del inglés esperando que así dejara hablar al otro, recibiendo un golpe a cambio.

-Bueno yo… Es… Es… Zhuo, es que con el no me salen las palabras y quizás… Ustedes puedan ayudarme a decírselo. A decirle que yo muero aquí por él. Porque eso del romanticismo a mino se me da.-

- ¡Lo sabia!- Respondió triunfante el galo. –Sabía que era él, Angleterre me debes diez libras y una cena.-

Ignorando el hecho de que había sido parte de una apuesta -Bueno… Ayúdenme. Quiero decirle algo tan bonito, algo que nunca le hayan dicho.-

-Bueno en el amor no soy experto pero… - Empezó el anglosajón siendo interrumpido por el francés.

-Mon ami, no sé de donde sacaste eso y nada puede estar más lejos de la verdad.- Parecía mas un regaño que ayuda. No confundas palabrería por sentimiento, las metáforas solo son pajas* del intelecto. –Había cambia su cara de seriedad a una sonrisa de pronto.- Si me preguntas que decirle, solo dile que te mueres por él. No se me ocurre una mejor manera. Cuando se trata de sentimientos y no hay nada como ser directo. Solo dile que lo amas y nada más.

-Es que no es tan fácil para mí.- Exclamo el castaño levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta ante la divertida mirada del francés. –No es solamente ir a su casa y decirle. Zhuo solo quiero decirte que te amo, que muero por ti, que contigo no me salen las palabras... – De pronto se quedo congelado mirando hacia la persona que estaba ahí detrás del umbral de la puerta que el galo no había cerrado.

El rubio mayor se levanto cerrando la puerta con el macaense y portugués fuera de la casa del inglés para que tuvieran algo masa de "privacidad."

* * *

Bueno, espero que ya no sigas deprimido idiota, y si lo haces al menos no invadas mis notificaciones para cosas innecesarias :D fuera de eso je t'aime...

Hay algo mas que se me pasa decir... Pero bueno~... A ya lo recordé... Todo es parte de una canción que alguien me mando por que no tenia nada mejor que hacer en la mañana así que... A quien le interese escuchar la cancion bien hecha y no esto

watch?v=CktQxuDkYGg

Se despide… Yuuki


End file.
